


28. Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I thought I was a fool for no oneOoh baby, I'm a fool for you
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	28. Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Мяч летел с умопомрачительной скоростью. А потом Юлиан почувствовал сильный удар в лоб и осел на газон. Шорты немедленно намокли от росы, но это его почти не волновало – мир вокруг гудел и рассыпался на искрящиеся звёздочки.

– О, прости, пожалуйста!

Среди калейдоскопа красок Юлиан увидел встревоженное лицо Кая. Тот сел на корточки рядом и холодными, грязноватыми пальцами прошёлся по лицу Юлиана. 

– Больно?

Больно было пиздец как, но Юлиан только помотал головой – несолидно же. Он же футболист, что для него удар мячом в лоб. 

– Врёшь, – Кай усмехнулся, снова тронул холодной рукой набухающую на лбу Юлиана шишку, а потом вдруг наклонился вперёд и легонько прикоснулся к ней губами. – Мама так делала, – пояснил он, и его голос почему-то звучал на полтона ниже. – Иди, лёд приложи. 

Он помог Юлиану встать, и тот пошатнулся на подрагивающих коленях, но, кажется, дело было не в ударе по голове.

*  
Юлиан стоял перед зеркалом и морщился, щупая шишку в ореоле багровеющего синяка на своём лбу. Была у него эта суперспособность – собирать все углы и косяки, ударяться локтем о дверь или мизинцем о стул. Зато хоть на поле не ломался – на это везения хватало. 

Юлиан чувствовал себя донельзя глупо. Не от самого факта удара по лбу футбольным мячом, а от того, как по-дурацки он выглядел перед Каем. 

Кай вообще был каким-то удивительно ловким и органичным. Уж он-то бы точно от мяча увернулся, как Нео из Матрицы, или вовсе – принял бы его отточенным движением. 

– Само совершенство, блин, – проворчал Юлиан, пытаясь пятернёй начесать чёлку на синяк. 

За его спиной в зеркале мелькнула тень, и на лоб снова опустилась узкая рука. Пальцы скользнули по коже – приятно-холодные – и тут же Кай за плечи развернул его к себе. 

– Лёд помог? – спросил он, чуть надавив на синяк и не заметив на лице Юлиана ни намёка на боль. 

На самом деле, это было чувствительно, но шишка на лбу занимала Юлиана гораздо меньше трепета где-то под шестым левым ребром. Кай мог надавить и сильнее – только бы продолжал вот так пристально смотреть в лицо Юлиана светлеющими от тревоги глазами. Под этим взглядом и этими неуверенными прикосновениями у Юлиана мозг совсем отключался. 

– Скорее метод твоей мамы, – ляпнул он и увидел, как у Кая брови поднимаются вверх, а на щеках пионами расцветает румянец. 

– Ну, если помогает… – неуверенно протянул он, наклонился и прижался губами к синяку.

*  
Юлиан закрыл глаза и решительно вскинул голову вверх, подставляя под этот поцелуй уже не лоб – губы и горло. 

Он никогда не считал себя умным – зато очень везучим. 

Дуракам вообще везёт.


End file.
